Talk:Felina
FeLiNa: Blood, Meth and Tears This is coincidental, unconfirmed rubbish. Please don't add it to this article. Lithium is only used in some forms of psuedoephedrine cook which are never shown in the series. Iron, Lithium and Sodium form any number of compounds, you can make it mean whatever you want. Until a member of production staff confirms that this was a deliberate reference, it does not belong in this article. Mitchellrj (talk) 10:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why on earth does it need to be confirmed by the production staff in order to be included in the article? Does every edit need to be explicity confirmed by the production staff? It is not a stretch by any means to gather that the name of the finale has a reference to chemistry, as chemistry is a principle component of the show and its themes. I see no valid reason to not include this statement in the article's trivia. Doughnutguy (talk) 10:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) On the whole, rumours and speculation are not included in the wiki. As stated before, it's clear that "lithium" is not a deliberate reference to methamphetamine. Mitchellrj (talk) 11:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) See also these revisions by other users including wiki administrators: *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=41349&oldid=41345 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=41342&oldid=41339 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=41090&oldid=41038 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=40583&oldid=40579 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=40071&oldid=40007 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=39999&oldid=39998 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=39968&oldid=39965 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=39401&oldid=39400 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=37734&oldid=37676 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=37064&oldid=37028 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=36408&oldid=36273 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=30474&oldid=30469 *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Felina&diff=29939&oldid=29875 Mitchellrj (talk) 11:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You seem to constantly be on a high horse and it's silly really. Some things happen that are interpeted by many as symbols or allusions that dont require backing up by production staff. Blood Meth and Tears is very popular among fans, it can be added as it has not been DISPROVEN. Until then I will continue to add it back if you delete it. I also find it a bit ironic that you seem to be so passionate about not having speculation that you removed my reference to Walt being the stray dog in Ozymandias, yet you used the term "May", (This may reference Jesse the rabid dog has been left behind.) This wiki is for fans, by fans and you really should refrain from removing valid points and replacing them with your hypocritcal and overzealous attitude. Lighten up :) Cheers. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) These are separate issues. Admins I have communicated to in the past have agreed that speculative posts ought not to be included. I for one believe this wiki should have a sourcing policy similar to the X-Files wikia. There's a difference between having standards and being overzealous. Mitchellrj (talk) 20:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I've referred the issue to an administrator who can hopefully provide some guidance. I politely request that users refrain from reinstating the unsupported information in the meantime. Mitchellrj (talk) 21:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Though it is accurate that many fans from different social media sites have speculated that the title "Felina" is a deliberate reference for "Blood, Meth, and Tears", it is considered as useless trivia. The word "trivia" is derivative from three lower liberal arts subjects "grammar, logic, and rhetorc". Speculation is not included in the provided subject. Please refrain from adding things to the trivia that contain speculative nature. If this continues to turn into an editing war, I would need to perform necessary procedures to stop it. Also, please discuss the topic in a more professional courtesy instead of just flaming others on why they are wrong. Thanks! YNNOJ (talk) 22:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey that's perfectly fine with me. I did not flame and don't encourage flaming but when every edit I do is changed by Mitchellrj and given a weak answer as to why it certainly does frustrate me and I know for a fact I'm not the only one. But hey, message recieved, you'll get no problems from me. 1whoknocks (talk) 13:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Late reply, but I'm glad we could settle things! Happy editing! YNNOJ (talk) 22:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I was shocked to learn today on the News that Lithium is used in a meth cook called Nazi style (because german scientists developed it in WW2), I guess people are advertising to buy up used Li-batteries then using them for meth. Some police are talking about limiting Li battery purchases. It is interesting, but does not apply to BB becasue as stated, Li meth production was never shown, as it is ephedrine or pseudoephedrine based, which was only shown in season 1 and they used red phosphorus in place of Li, hence the explosion that kills crazy-8 Cut Scene Would it be worth mentioning the cut scene Vince Gilligan described in Talking Bad? --BobLogical (talk) 03:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd say so, but I wouldn't include it in the main article summary. Mitchellrj (talk) 10:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure it's coincidence, but did anyone notice the similarity between Walt's position/expression as the camera pans up from his dead body with his position/expression at the end of 'Crawl Space'? I wonder if that last moment of 'Crawl Space' was intended as a portent. Then again, I have a vivid imagination Tomada36 (talk) 19:28, December 29, 2015 (UTC)